Unexpectedly
by waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Riza discovers she pregnant and confides in her best friend, Roy, who has got some secrets of his own including the fact that he's madly in love with her
1. Chapter 1

**sometimeschill asked on Tumblr: I'd love to see what you'd make out of 32: pregnancy fic and 90: unexpected virgin! weird combo I know but I think you could make it work**

**When I got this, I didn't know where to begin.**

**The best thing about this is that it has become a multi chapter because I love this idea so much.**

**Title for fic and Lyrics in chapter name: Unexpectedly by Jason Chen**

* * *

**Unexpectedly**

_Chapter One: "I've Known You For Five Years And A Day"_

Riza was sitting on the toilet seat, her whole body trembling. She wrapped her arms around herself. No, this can't be happening. Tears ran down Riza's face and she angrily brushed them away. It can't be true. She didn't want to believe the two lines in the pregnancy test. She wasn't finished college yet. She bit down hard on her lip to prevent herself from sobbing. I'm too young, I'm still a kid myself. I can't be pregnant. She bought the test on her way to college that morning and she planned to wait until she got home. Her mind couldn't focus and she couldn't wait. Impatient at the end of her first class, she made a dash for the restroom, leaving her friends none the wiser as to her predicament. Her period was late but that wasn't all that unusual for her when she was stressed. But when she started feeling run down and nauseated, she started to wonder. In retrospect, doing the test in a dirty restroom cubicle on campus was a terrible idea.

Someone banged on the cubicle she was hiding in. "C'mon, you've been in there ages."

Riza suppressed a sob and blinked away her tears. "Coming," she managed, her voice thick with emotion.

She fumbled with the pregnancy test and went to throw it in the bin. Gripped by a sudden fear, she stopped. What if the woman banging on the door saw it? Then she would know. Her fingers trembled as she hurriedly wrapped up the test in toilet paper and put it back in its box and into the front compartment of her bag. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and swallowed a sob. Get it together, Riza.

The person on the other side tapped again impatiently. "Never mind, I'm dying here."

"I said I'm coming," Riza snapped. She dashed out of the cubicle and brushed past the woman. She kept her eyes averted at the sink when washing her hands.

"Are you alright?" she heard the woman say.

She ignored her and kept washing. Thankfully they left her be. Her hands were shaking and she tried to still them. Taking deep breaths, she tried to calm her reeling mind. She had no doubt that Liam must be the father. It was an amicable break up when after six weeks they decided to go their separate ways.

When she had finished washing her hands, she looked at her face. Her eyes were red. Damn, I can't let any of my friends see me like this. She took out some tissues from her bag and dabbed at her eyes. Her shoulders slumped. There was no way she could go to her evening lectures; it's not as if she would be able to pay attention anyway. She just wanted to go back to her apartment and climb into her bed, pretend the whole day was a nightmare. Maybe she would wake up and it would be Tuesday again?

She left the restroom in the rush and almost ran right into a warm body. She looked up into the familiar eyes of her best friend. Roy caught her by the shoulders and steadied her.

"I was waiting for you." His dark eyes were concerned and he looked her up and down. "Riza-"

"Did you follow me from class?" Her words came out more accusatory than she intended.

He nodded, his hands squeezed her shoulders. "Are you ok?" He looked at her face and he furrowed his brows, "No, you're not are you?"

"I'm fine, Roy. Honestly." She rubbed her temple and loosened his grip on his shoulders. He arched an eyebrow and dropped his hands. She let out a sigh. "I'm not feeling well. I want to go home." She hated lying to him and she was pretty sure he could tell. After all, he had been her best friend since they were kids. He probably knew her better than anyone else.

He wrapped an arm around her and gave her a one-armed hug. She relaxed into his comforting embrace. "Let me take you home then?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm pretty sure you've got classes this afternoon."

He waved a hand vaguely. "Nonsense, what sort of a best friend would I be to leave you alone right now? Look at the state of you. I can see you've been crying." He patted her arm. "Let me just text Rebecca, she's freaking out."

Riza gifted him a watery smile and leaned against the wall as he tapped on his phone.

When he was finished, he whispered, "Riza, you can tell me anything you know."

She sniffed. "I know, but I'm not ready to talk about it."

"Alright," he said. "But let's get something to drink and head back to your apartment."

Part of her wanted to protest but the other part of her didn't want to be alone. She felt a surge of affection for her friend. She couldn't bring herself to say the words. Not yet. It would make them feel more real somehow.

"Distract me then."

"Hmm." A lopsided grin on his face, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Oh, friend, let me tell you all about my terrible double date with Hughes and Gracia."

* * *

When Roy pulled in outside her apartment block, Riza was smiling. He had succeeded in distracting her and making her laugh with his stories.

He turned in the driver's seat, his head tilted a little. "Do you want some company?"

She bit her lip. "Would you mind staying a while?"

"Of course," he said. "Are you ready to talk about what's bothering you?" When she shifted in her seat, he gave her an apologetic smile. "I mean, it's alright if you're not." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm worried about you, that's all-"

She held up her hand, "Roy, stop!"

He stopped babbling and dipped his head. "Sorry."

She took a deep breath. " I- I'm pregnant, Roy," she whispered. Her eyes welled up and she crumbled. "I'm so scared."

His eyes widened but his shock subsided quickly and he pulled her into his arms. Hugging with the handbrake between wasn't the most comfortable position but she didn't care. He rubbed circles into her back and whispered assurances that everything was going to be ok. God, why couldn't Roy be the father? She could trust him with anything. She shoved that foolish thought out of her head. It was probably left over from the crush she had on him in their early teens.

"I'm here for you," he said. "All your friends, no matter what you want to do. We will all support you."

The material of Roy's shirt was damp underneath her cheek. She had hoped to get inside before she broke down again but it seemed luck wasn't with her that day at all.

"Does the father know?"

Shaking her head, she pulled back and wiped her eyes. "I only did the test today. You're the only person I told." He pulled out a packet of tissues from the pocket of the car and handed them to her. She chuckled and tore them open. "Roy, I swear you're like a knight in shining armour today."

"Chris trained me well." He put his hand on the door handle. "Are you ready to go inside? I think we should order some pizza, maybe get some ice cream with it."

"That sounds like just what I need." Riza wiped her eyes with a tissue. "How do you always know what I need?"

He tapped his nose. "I'm psychic, or maybe I just know you very well?"

After Riza had a quick shower, she came into the living room where Roy had made himself at home.

He looked up when she joined him on the couch. "Pizza and ice cream on the way!"

"I'm sorry about earlier and crying all over you." Her face burned. This wasn't Roy's problem. It was hers. "And now you're missing classes over me."

He rolled his eyes. Riza, don't be like that. You needed someone today and I'm glad it was me." He dipped his head. "You worried me when I saw your eyes. I knew you were really upset about something." He looked up again. "I'm your best friend, it's my job!" His lips twitched upward, "I think I do a better job than Rebecca Catalina."

Riza threw her head back and laughed. "Don't let Becca hear you say that." She pushed him lightly. "Seriously though, I really am grateful."

"You're welcome." He smiled at her and she felt all warm inside.

"I don't know what I am going to do, Roy," she whispered. "I mean, I've always wanted kids but I didn't think it would happen now. I thought it was way ahead in the future, you know."

Nodding, he took her hands."You should go see a doctor to confirm it. They can you talk you through your options."

"I know, but I'm not ready to face it yet. Maybe tomorrow." Her voice cracked a little. "Everyone is going to think I'm easy."

"Oh, Riza, that's ridiculous." His eyes were narrowed. "Nobody would think that about you, especially anybody that knows you."

He didn't understand. It was different for men. Even if they got a girl pregnant, nobody would be looking at them and judging them.

"I suppose you'd know, wouldn't you? You have all their numbers." She regretted the words as soon as they were out of her mouth.

Roy looked like he had been slapped. His mouth parted and his face flushed. "I thought you knew me better than that. I know I have a reputation but it's all bullshit."

"Sorry. I didn't mean that."

He crossed his arms. "I know people say things about me being a player, but I don't expect it to come from you."

She looked at him and tried to figure him out. Sex was one of those things she never talked about with Roy. She had her girlfriends for that. Why was getting so defensive?

His cheeks were red and he looked everywhere except at her. "I haven't - alright. Everyone thinks I'm some Casanova but it couldn't be further from the truth."

"You haven't had sex?" He nodded and her mouth dropped open. "I just assumed that well since Katie, and well you started college you've been seeing a lot of girls."

Katie had been the only girl that Roy had bothered with for longer than five minutes and even though she was nice, Riza couldn't help hate her a little. She was like a Mary Sue come to life, too perfect in every way. They had broken the summer before college and Roy was making the most of his single status by seeing different girls every other week.

Roy shrugged and let out a chuckle. "You shared your big secret with me and now you know mine." He wiped his palms on his pants. "It never really worked out with any of those girls. They weren't really interested in anything I had to say. Katie and I, we came close but she wasn't ready."

She bumped her shoulder against his. "And there's nothing wrong with that. It's not like I have much experience either, Roy. I don't know why I bought into that crap. You're right, I should have known better."

He sighed. "I shouldn't have gotten so defensive about it. Enough about me and my imagined sex-life, do you know what you want to do about your secret?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I think I want to keep the baby but I'm afraid because it's going to change everything. Father won't understand, I'm pretty sure he would disown me and there are all my classes."

"Whatever you decide to do, I've got your back, okay? Don't worry, you've got a lot of people who love you. And if all comes to all, you know you can come and stay with me and Chris."

She was truly touched at the offer but she could never impose on them. "Roy, I couldn't."

"If it happens, you won't have a choice. Chris wouldn't have you out on the street either." The doorbell rang and Roy burst into a grin. "Food's here."

She smiled as he grabbed his wallet. "How do you feel about watching some trashy action or sci-fi movies?"

"That sounds perfect."

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Riza is still trying to come to terms with her pregnancy. Rebecca and Hughes try to matchmake and Roy gets an unexpected visitor from his past.**

_Title for fic and Lyrics in chapter name: Unexpectedly by Jason Chen_

**Chapter 2: "Suddenly, oh you caught me, so off guard"**

Rebecca opened the door of her apartment. Her eyebrows shot up at the scene in front of her; Roy and Riza were curled up on the sofa, Riza with her head on Roy's shoulder and he had his arm wrapped around her. She burst into a smile as the couple jumped apart, matching guilty, sheepish expressions on their faces. _Well, this is a surprise. It's about time those two losers gave up pretending to be just friends._

Rebecca waggled her eyebrows. "So, when did this happen?" Hands on her hips, she wagged her finger. "And more importantly when were you going to tell me?"

Riza's face was bright red. "It's not what you think." She and Roy were both standing up now. Roy rubbed the back of his neck and Riza wringing her hands.

"And what is that I am thinking?" Rebecca looked expectantly from one to the other. "Because from where I'm standing, you two looked very coupley."

"It's not like that," Roy said, a bite to his voice that she had not been expecting.

The dark-haired woman blinked and then looked from one to the other. _What am I missing?_

Roy checked his watch. "I better go, I am supposed to help Chris out with the restaurant this evening." He whispered something to Riza and she nodded. He passed Rebecca on the way to the door, "Bye, Catalina, take care of Riza, won't you?"

Now, Rebecca's curiosity was even more piqued. She lifted an eyebrow and caught Riza's eye. Her friend looked away and waved to Roy as he exited the door. The moment the door slammed behind him, Rebecca grabbed one of Riza's hands and led her back to the couch. "Tell me everything." To her horror, she noticed Riza's eyes were full of tears. Her breath caught in her throat and she frowned. "Oh, Riza honey, what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant," Riza blurted.

Rebecca's mouth dropped open. "You're - you're pregnant?" The blonde's chin trembled. Rebecca squeezed her hand. "And the father?" She licked her lips. "Roy's?"

Riza pressed her lips together and shook her head, "Of course not," she said tersely. "Roy was just there for me, alright? Like he always is." She pulled her hands free and wrapped her arms around herself. "Liam's the father."

Silently, Rebecca cursed herself. _Of course, it was Liam. Poor Riza wasn't even with Liam anymore. How will he take it?_ It shouldn't have been Roy comforting her today. It should have been Liam. But Liam didn't know, she couldn't hold it against him.

"Oh, Riza." She pulled her close. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I only found out today," the blonde mumbled and relaxed into the embrace freeing her arms to return the embrace. "Roy followed me to the restroom and caught me by surprise when I came out." She turned her head slightly to look at Rebecca. "I did a pregnancy test, I still need to see a doctor. Will you go with me tomorrow?"

"Of course, Riza." She brushed her friend's hair from her face. "Whatever you need, just ask."

She couldn't imagine what her best friend was going through. What would she and Jean do if she got pregnant?

"Becca, you're a great friend." Riza pulled out of the embrace and rubbed her eyes. "Why do I have such good friends?"

"Because you deserve them, stupid." Rebecca lightly punched her arm, "Looks like Roy took good care of you."

Riza nodded. "Yeah, he always looks out for me. As long as I've known him."

Rebecca gave her friend's shoulders a squeeze. "Don't tell him I said this, but he's kind of handsome, isn't he? You know I think he likes you."

"Becca! Don't!"

Rebecca dipped her head. "Oh, I'm sorry." _Maybe now probably wasn't the right time to tease her about Roy. _Riza had much more important things to worry about. "What are you going to do?"

The blonde's lip trembled. "I'm not sure." She met Rebecca's concerned gaze. "I'm so scared."

"Riza, I'm here for you, alright?" She wrapped her arms around her again. "You just need to make the right decision for you. You might not know what that is right now but you will."

Roy was always the one who was there for Riza and Rebecca suspected he was half in love with her. She wondered if Riza felt the same. She resolved to keep her mouth shut for now. Riza had enough to deal with.

"Thanks, Becca." She took a deep breath and pulled away. "So, did I miss anything important in class?"

The dark haired woman shook her head. "I'll give you my notes. Missing one day of classes isn't going to kill you."

"I guess not." Riza stood up. "Do you want to help me eat more ice cream?"

Rebecca made a scoffing noise, "Girl, do you even need to ask? So, Dirty Dancing?"

Her friend burst into a smile. "You're on."

Ice cream and Dirty Dancing was their tradition whenever the other woman was in the need of a pick me up. They knew the movie script off by heart and often ad-libbed their own lines for scenes. It was the perfect distraction and Riza needed to be distracted. She would talk when she was ready and Rebecca would be there.

* * *

Roy tried to clear his mind as he drove home. He needed to change into his work clothes. He knew he had messages on his phone from Hughes and Havoc. Riza's revelation had driven everything else from his mind and he hadn't bothered replying. He was worried and he hated leaving her like that. Still, he knew Rebecca would look after her. He resolved to check in on her later when he got a chance.

He pulled up outside his home and parked in the driveway. The modest two-story home had an adjoining restaurant, where he spent his teens helping out for pocket money. These days his aunt often left him in charge and even though he was living at home, he needed the money for his college expenses. He unlocked the door and ran up the stairs, two at a time.

He had a quick shower and changed into his dress pants and shirt. He checked his watch as he tied it around his wrist again. He had fifteen minutes. His phone lit up; Hughes' name flashed on his screen. Roy groaned but swiped to answer.

"Hey, Hughes! Sorry I didn't reply to your messages."

"Where did you disappear to, buddy?"

]Roy walked back into his bedroom, his phone between his ear and shoulder blade. He grabbed his wallet and keys and shoved them in his pocket. "Took Riza home, she wasn't feeling well and I didn't want to leave her alone."

"Took her home, huh?" He could hear the smile in the other man's voice.

Roy picked up the phone and rolled his eyes as he sat on the bed. "Shut up, Hughes, you know what I mean. Did you take notes?"

"Don't worry, buddy," said Hughes. Roy could imagine the smug look on his face. "I paid attention and my notes are fantastic even if I say so myself."

He chuckled. "Thanks, Hughes, you're a lifesaver.

"Just make sure to thank me in your wedding speech. I'll be your best man, right?"

"Shut up, Hughes! The last thing-" Roy cut himself off before he could divulge Riza's secret. "Why you keep going on with that nonsense? You knew we're just friends."

Hughes went silent and Roy cursed himself. His friend knew him better than he would like. "Roy, what's up?"

"Nothing, it's fine."

"If you say so," Hughes mumbled. "You're lucky you don't make a habit of this missing class thing. I don't make nearly as good a job on taking notes as you do."

"You scrawled Mrs Gracia Hughes all over them didn't you?"

"You got me!"

"Listen, I've gotta go before Chris rips me one for not getting to the restaurant on time. I'll see you tomorrow."

"No playing hooky with Riza then?" Hughes teased.

Roy's hand tightened on the handset. "Hughes, it wasn't like that."

"Oh, come on, buddy, anybody with eyes can see you're sweet on her. You should tell her."

Roy hung up before Hughes could go any further. "Sweet on her," he mocked. Sometimes, Hughes talked like an old man. He was always trying to push him and Riza together. What was the point in telling her how he felt? Riza didn't see him that way and it was simple as that. She usually went for bigger, burly guys, jocks. While Roy was fit and athletic, he wasn't built like a tank. He sighed and dropped down on his bed. He lay back with a grunt. He shouldn't even be thinking about that right now. Riza was pregnant. She needed Roy, her best friend. He shouldn't complicate matters any further. Besides, he wasn't even sure how he felt and he didn't want to ruin what they had.

He opened Havoc's message before his other friend decided to ring.

"Are you alive, Mustang?" it read.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Riza felt sick," he typed, "so I was making sure she was ok. Left her in the capable hands of your girl."

He caught the time on his phone. "Oh, fuck." He sat up. He was going to be late.

Roy ran down the stairs and took a left into the restaurant storeroom.

His aunt looked up as he walked into the main restaurant. "You're late."

Grimacing, Roy hung up his jacket. "Sorry, Chris, lost track of time." He wasn't about to tell her he skipped his classes for the day.

"Are you alright, Roy-boy? You look a little spooked."

He shook his head. "I'm fine. Where do you want me?"

Chris grabbed her handbag. "Behind the counter. Vi's on the floor. Vanessa and Sam are out back. Do you think you can lock up tonight?"

"Sure." He flashed a smile to his aunt.

Her eyes narrowed, she tapped her nose, "I know you're hiding something, Roy-boy."

"Yeah, yeah, bye," he retorted.

* * *

Riza stood in the bathroom and stared into the mirror, her hair still wet from her shower. She was already dressed in her pyjamas. She scraped her long hair back from her face and started applying face cream. She looked down at her stomach. It was hard to believe that she was pregnant. She was still holding out hope that she botched the test somehow but her body felt off. Deep down, she knew it was true but she still wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She lost her mom at a very young age and her father wasn't the type she could confide in. Right now, she desperately wished she had a mother to turn to, to ask for advice and to tell her about what to expect. She loved kids, she had always liked the idea of having two or three but not now. She had her whole life ahead of her. She was meant to be dating and having fun. College years were supposed to be the best days of her life. But what if this was her only chance? Could she do it? Could she be a mother? She took a deep breath.

Her phone beeped and she picked it up. It was Roy.

"Hey, Riza. I'm finishing up work at 11. Do you want me to call over?"

She felt a surge of warmth for her best friend. She didn't deserve him.

"No, Roy," she wrote, "Thanks but I think I'm going to go to bed early."

"See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight!" She smiled and put her phone down again. He always had uncanny timing. He would turn up or message or call her whenever she needed him the most. When she and Liam had been together, she knew her friendship with Roy had been a bone of contention. On reflection, Roy was probably a better boyfriend to her than her actual boyfriends. She took a deep breath. She shouldn't be thinking like this. Rebecca was putting thoughts in her head, thoughts she had no business thinking. Roy was her best friend.

The restaurant was quiet and Roy agreed that Vi could leave a little early. There were only a few customers and Vanessa and Samuel had the kitchen covered.

Vanessa came into the restaurant with a cup of coffee. "Thought you could do with one, Roy-boy."

Roy took the cup. "Why do always address me like a kid, you're only ten years old than me."

She cuffed his head. "Thanks for lying, but we both know that ten years is a bit generous."

"I can't win, huh?" He smirked at her.

The door creaked open and he looked up ready to greet his new customer. A young woman with long, black hair tumbling down her back walked in.

He blinked. _It isn't. It can't be _. He blinked again. _No - she is still there. _

A lopsided smile on her face, the woman said, "Hi, Roy, long time, no see."

"Katie?"

Her whole face lit up. "I'm glad you're here, I was looking for you."

Vanessa gave Roy a shove, "Go on, talk to her."

He walked over to where Katie was standing by the door. "Wow, are you really here or have I hallucinated?"

Katie grinned and hugged him. "I met Chris and she said you were working."

He reciprocated the embrace. "What are you doing here?" He pulled back, the scent of her perfume still in his nostrils. He searched her face. It was a surprise but not an unpleasant one.

She shuffled her feet. "I am back in town for a few days and I wanted to see you when I was here. I guess I missed you."

He smiled. "I missed you too."

His and Katie's spilt had really hurt but he knew it was for the best. They were both going in different directions, entering new phases of their lives. They weren't right for each other anymore. But having Katie standing there again, all the old feelings started rushing back. She was his first serious girlfriend and they had a lot of good memories. His mouth felt dry and he wet his lips.

She played with her hair. "What time do you finish up? I'd love to go and get a drink."

Roy rubbed the back of his neck. "I -uh- have to close up but I guess I would have time for a drink with you if you meet me here in an hour."

"It's a date - or you know what I mean." She flushed. "Damn."

His lip twitched. "I thought college was supposed to make you smarter."

She scrunched her nose and she shoved him in the chest. "You're an asshole. Maybe I didn't really miss you as much as I thought?"

Roy chuckled. "C'mon, Katie. I'm hilarious."

"Glad to see you haven't changed." Katie kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later, Roy."

"Yeah, see you then."

She smiled and turned around. He watched her leave and realised his hand was his cheek where she had kissed him. Damn, Katie was back and maybe he wasn't as over her as he thought he was.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Roy has two women on his mind. Riza goes for her doctor's appointment. Hughes and Rebecca gently prod their friends in the right direction.**

_Dedicated to sometimeschill who gave me the prompt that began this journey._

_Title for fic and Lyrics in chapter name: Unexpectedly by Jason Chen!_

* * *

**Chapter Three: "Oh, were we ever meant to be?"**

Roy turned around, a small smile on his face. Vanessa leaned against the counter.

"What?" he asked. She arched her eyebrows and he sighed. "I'm meeting her for a drink after I close up."

She rested her elbows on the counter and leaned forward. "Do you still love her?"

Crossing his arms, his eyes narrowed. "Don't you have work to do?"

Smiling innocently, she said, "I have a break and I want to spend it with you."

"Annoy me, you mean?" He shook his head and sighed loudly. "I don't know but I'm happy to see her. We were happy together. "

"You were miserable after you broke up. She must be keen that she came here to see rather than calling or messaging you."

"I don't know what she wants." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I've not thought about her in months."

"Riza have something to do with that?"

Roy glared at her. "Riza and I are friends."

And now Riza was pregnant. Maybe she would get back with Liam? There was no point in harbouring any illusions about their friendship changing. Besides if they did go there, they could ruin everything.

"Excuse me," one of the customers called, "Can I have a jug of water, please?"

Roy dipped his head. "Of course, ma'am." He went behind the counter and filled a jug with tap water. Vanessa watched him, a smile playing about her lips. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Stop grousing." Her smile widened. "Decide what you want, Roy-boy, and go for it. You deserve to be happy."

* * *

Roy was distracted for the rest of his shift. He got a dessert order wrong and dropped an empty plate on his toe. It still smarted twenty minutes later. Two women occupied his mind. He kept checking his phone to see if Riza had messaged him and he kept wondering what his ex-girlfriend wanted. Vanessa's words kept playing on his mind. What a day it had been?

_Get it together, Mustang. Today is nowhere near as bad as Riza's has been._

He heaved a sigh of relief as he turned the closed sign on the door at 11 pm. Vanessa delivered the tea tray to the one table that remained occupied. He didn't mind that the couple wasn't ready to go yet. After messing up their dessert order, it was the least he could do. Besides, it was rare that all tables would be cleared on time.

Roy went back behind the counter and took out his phone. No other message from Riza. He typed "Good night. Try and get a good sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

He smiled as it beeped almost instantaneously.

"What did I ever to deserve you as my best friend? I promise Becca has been taking care of me. She made that appointment, so I might be a little late."

_Best friend. Friend. _His chest tightened a little. _No, I'm being stupid._

There was a knock on the door of the restaurant. Roy looked over and he could see a silhouette on the other side. It must be Katie. He crossed the room and opened the door. She was casually dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a loose top. She looked stunning. His mouth went dry.

"Uh - come in." He gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I'll just be a few minutes. Would you like tea or something?"

"Yes, please," she said.

"I remember how you like it."

Her eyes widened a sliver. "Do you now?" She giggled into her hand. "I've really missed you."

His heart sped up and he felt a surge of affection. He missed her too.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Until you remember how much of an ass I am."

"It's a good ass." She winked and his mouth dropped open. She laughed again. "You should see your face right now, Roy Mustang."

He laughed too. Katie could always make him laugh. It was one of the things he had loved about her. Two could play at that game though.

He wasn't sure what possessed him but he leaned in and whispered, "Stop sexually harassing me at work."

She gasped softly and for a moment, he thought she was going to close the distance between them and kiss him, which would have been entirely inappropriate. He jerked back, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"I'll get that tea." He whirled around and went behind the counter.

_Katie. _He had thought he was going to marry her once. He was head over heels. Chris, or Katie's parents for that matter, weren't too thrilled that they were getting so serious so young. Her parents always welcomed him though. He was sure they liked him but they thought they need more life experience instead of settling down. They were probably right on reflection and that was why they decided to end their relationship before they started college. That way they could focus on their studies.

Vanessa sidled up beside him as he prepared the tea. "Hey, lover-boy." She touched his arm. "Are you sure you don't want me to shut up shop?"

"No, it's alright. You go home. Katie is going to have some tea."

She inclined her head. "I gave Table 4 the bill."

"Thank you. See you tomorrow, Vanessa."

He watched as Vanessa went to greet Katie. His eyes narrowed. That woman was almost like a sister to him. She better not be bothering Katie. He sped up in his task. But before he could save Katie, the couple from Table 4 came up the counter to settle the bill.

Thirty minutes later, Roy and Katie left the restaurant. He only had some cups and teapots to wash as well as counting the day's takings, so it didn't take long. He locked the door and turned to Katie. The streetlight was shining down on Katie, almost giving her a halo.

She took his arm. "Where to, Mr Mustang?"

Roy's breath caught in his throat and he coughed. "Uh - how about we go to The Scholars? It's about a ten-minute walk."

She arched an eyebrow. "The Scholars?"

He sighed and spread his palms. "It's a college bar, Katie, hence the name."

"Since when do you use the word hence? You swallowed a dictionary, didn't you?"

"Oh, shut up." He bumped her shoulder. "I didn't miss your teasing." He turned to her, his face serious. "It's so good to see you, Katie."

"Same." She met his gaze unabashedly.

His face flamed and he broke the spell. "We should get going before we miss last orders."

They walked in silence, arms linked but neither dared look at the other.

"How is everyone?" Katie asked.

He shrugged. "Hughes is the same except he's madly in love with Gracia. She's lovely, a really sweet woman. You'd like her. I don't know what she sees in him at all."

She laughed. "You're so mean to him."

He made a scoffing noise. "He deserves it. You don't know the half of what he puts me through?"

"What about Riza?" Her voice sounded strange. There was something in her tone that he couldn't make out.

He turned to look at her. "She's doing great." It wasn't entirely true but it wasn't like he could tell Katie. "She's living off campus with a friend, Rebecca. It was good for her to move out of home for the year. You know what her dad's like."

He was babbling now. Shit, shut up now, Roy.

"Yeah, I guess we're lucky to have a supportive family."

His eyes widened. Did she somehow know? No, there was no way she could know.

Katie didn't seem to notice his confusion thankfully.

"So have you and Riza hooked up yet?"

He suddenly stopped and stared at her, his mouth open a fraction. "Uh -uh," he stammered. "Uh no. Not you too. We're just friends."

Her eyebrows went up. "Really? Just friends?"

"Yeah," he said, brows furrowed, "How about you? Are you seeing anybody?"

She shook her head. "I was seeing a guy for a few months but we broke up at Christmas. You?"

"Just been dating really. Nothing serious since you."

Her expression softened. "Really?"

His face warmed and he looked away. Starting walking again, he said, "I guess I am just having fun. I didn't want to get serious with anybody."

"I get that," Katie replied. "I was the same for a long time. But I never felt the same about anyone else since you."

Roy didn't know what to say to that and the pair went silent again until they arrived at the bar.

"Here we are." He gestured for her to walk in before him.

When he walked in, several of the patrons waved at him. Smiling, he waved back.

"You're popular here."

"Not really. I just know some people." They walked up to the counter. "Beer?"

"Sure, whatever you're having."

Roy ordered two beers and the pair went to find a table.

* * *

Riza's knees were weak as she left the doctor's office. Rebecca was beside her to hold her hand, both metaphorically and practically. The doctor confirmed what she already knew but did a blood test just to be on the safe side. She kept her head averted as they exited the waiting room. She felt like everyone was looking at her, that they knew she was pregnant. She knew it was ridiculous but she felt like she had a neon sign pointing at her.

"Do you still want to go to class?" Rebecca asked.

Riza nodded. "It's best not to let my grades slip. Wallowing isn't going to help me. I need to decide what to do. In the meantime, I have to concentrate on class and make sure I pass the semester."

She sounded more confident than she actually was. She was terrified about bumping into Liam. She knew she had to tell him, she owed him that. He was a pretty decent guy and she was sure he would help her out if she needed it but she couldn't be sure. Liam could simply run away from the problem. She didn't have that luxury.

They walked out into the car park. Riza didn't even notice them arrive at the car until her friend squeezed her shoulder. She sat in the passenger seat and Rebecca squeezed her hand before starting the car.

Riza turned on her phone. She had turned it off that morning not wanting to talk to anyone. She grimaced when she noticed two calls and two messages from Roy.

"By the way, Roy told me to tell you to ignore his messages and calls," Rebecca said with a knowing smile. "He rang me earlier when he couldn't get through. He was just worried about you."

"I shouldn't have ignored his first message this morning."

"He said he'll talk to you later."

Riza nodded. "He's been such a good friend through all this." She turned to her Rebecca. "You too. I don't know what I would do without you two!"

The other woman made a scoffing noise. "You would do the same for me if it were the other way around." She patted her arm. "Whatever you need, you ask. Just remember it the next time I'm lax with the cleaning."

Riza smiled as Rebecca started the car. The brunette's tidiness left something to be desired and was one of the few bones of contention in their living arrangements. She turned to look out the window and only half listened to her friend prattle on about the celebrity gossip she read in the magazine while in the waiting room. Riza appreciated her attempt at distraction but her mind was too full to be swayed.

_Pregnant. Pregnant at nineteen. _If she went through with the pregnancy, she would have a baby by the time she was twenty.

Her heart wanted to keep this baby but her head told her this was a terrible idea, the worst timing. She was sure that her father wouldn't support this decision and how was she supposed to support a child? She couldn't even support herself. Unlike Roy, she didn't have to work part-time to pay for college as her father was paying for her accommodation and for her college fees. She would prefer if he was providing emotional support than financial support. However, her father had never been that type of man and she had long since resigned herself to it. What would he do when he found out she was pregnant?

"Riza, we're here."

Rebecca's words brought her out of her reverie. Riza had been so preoccupied she hadn't noticed they had arrived in the car park. She took a deep breath and opened the car door. She had to get it together and quit spacing out.

"What are you going to do if you see Liam?" the brunette asked.

"I'm going to tell him I need to talk to him," Riza said. "I don't think there's ever going to be a good time to have that conversation."

Her friend hugged her and whispered, "You're really brave."

Riza pulled away abruptly. "Brave? Rebecca, I'm scared shitless." She didn't mean to be so sharp. She breathed through her nose. "I'm sorry, Becca."

Rebecca dipped her head. "No, I'm sorry, Riza. That was a stupid thing to say."

This time, Riza embraced her instead.

* * *

Roy and Hughes sat in the cafe, both with coffee in front of them. Roy sipped his americano trying to ignore the calculated looks his friend kept giving him. He didn't want to give his friend the satisfaction of reacting, so he ignored him. His phone beeped. He picked it up thinking it would be Riza. He was surprised to see Katie's name. He smiled and opened the message.

**Roy, how about dinner tonight? My treat.**

Last night was good, really good. It had been nice to catch up and he was pretty sure that spark was still there between them. Nothing had happened; He wasn't even sure if he wanted it to or not. Nothing had changed - they were still in different cities.

He frowned and stared at the screen. But there was no harm in having dinner, was there? She didn't say 'date'. And she was only going to be here for a little while.

"Katie?"

Roy's head snapped up and he locked his phone. The sneaky bastard read his phone.

"Since when are you in contact with Katie?" Hughes leaned forward pulling his chair with him. "What the hell, Roy?"

Roy sighed. "She turned up out of the blue last night. She came to the restaurant and we went for a drink afterwards."

"Roy, buddy, why didn't you say?"

"Because there's nothing to say and I knew you would overreact just like you're doing right now."

Hughes tilted his head to the side. "So, what does this mean?"

"I don't know." Roy shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing probably but it was nice to catch up."

Hughes frowned. "Be careful, buddy, you were a real pain in the ass when your heart was broken."

"Shut up."

"And well, Riza-" Hughes cut off suddenly.

"If you could just quit yammering on about that for five minutes." Roy clenched his fists. "Riza and I are friends. End of."

Hughes looked at him with wide eyes and jerked his head slightly. "Behind you," he mouthed.

Roy turned around and saw Riza standing there, an eyebrow arched. Rebecca was laughing into her sleeve. Blood rushed to his face.

"Riza!"

"Hughes, why don't you help me get mine and Riza's orders?" Becca pulled Hughes to his feet and pointed at Riza. "Sit!"

The bespectacled man grinned. Roy rolled his eyes. Those two were incorrigible but he was glad. He did want to speak to Riza alone.

"How did it go?" he whispered when the blonde sat down.

She let out a heavy sigh. "Confirmed it."

He put his hand on hers and squeezed it. She gave him a small smile and his stomach fluttered.

"Thanks, Roy, you're a great friend," she said softly.

His hand still on hers, he continued, "I meant what I said yesterday. Whatever you need, I'm here."

"Don't keep promises you can't keep, Roy."

He meant it. Every word. Riza was his best friend and he would do anything for her. He wanted to tell her but he couldn't find the words.

"Roy, are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah," he said. "Just trying to remember if I locked the front door."

She frowned. "And did you?"

He chuckled. "I think so."

"Good." She pulled her hand away. "Now please distract me from my problems."

His eyes widened. "Um - I don't know. Uh -" He broke off. He couldn't tell her about Katie. She had enough to be dealing with besides his blast from the past. He scratched his head. "Ah, Vanessa is finally going to introduce us to her boyfriend this weekend."

Riza arched an eyebrow. "Well, well, well. I might just have to drop by."

_To be continued..._

_I hope Katie's introduction doesn't scare you away. Tell me what you think of her! (This is a slow burn.)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Summary:** Roy worries about Riza while Riza worried about what she is going to do about her pregnancy. Lots of UST, confusion and more innocent touching.

**Author's Note:** Chapter Title is taken from lyrics by Jason Chen's Unexpectedly. This is a longer one, folks. Hopefully, it makes up for the wait.

**Chapter Four: Thinking about all we've been through**

Riza left her final lecture and breathed a sigh of relief. Despite what she said to Rebecca, she wasn't sure she would make it through the day. But she did. Fellow students pushed by her but she kept a leisurely pace. Her notebook clutched against her chest, she walked down the hallway. She remembered when she had started college every hallway looked the same and she struggled to find her classes. Every few yards the beige walls were offset with colourful modern art paintings.

She thought back to the professor's reminder that today's lecture was likely to come up in their end of year exams. Typical. Her notes for today's lecture were useless. No matter how hard she tried, her mind kept wandering. She would have to rely on the lecture notes her professor put up online instead. Usually, she made her own notes too. She might be in a minority but she found she learned better when writing by hand. She even made copies of notes in coloured pens. Roy always teased her about that. She smiled at the thought of her friend. His last lecture should be over by now too.

_Maybe I should text him and see if he is free?_

Almost like she had conjured him up, he rounded the corner in front of her. His face lit up and he gave her a lopsided grin before walking over to join her.

"Hey, Riza." He resettled his backpack strap on his shoulder. "Another week is done."

She smiled. "Roy."

"You hungry?"

Her stomach was a little tender but she should try eating something light.

"Sounds good," she said.

"And I can drive you home after," he offered.

"Thanks!" She put her notebook in her satchel and swung it over her shoulder. "How boring was Wharton's lecture today?"

"It was fine," Roy said.

"Says the political science nerd." The corner of her lips curved upward. "Roy, he was putting everyone to sleep except you!"

He put a hand on his chest. "Did you just call me a nerd?"

She turned to look at him a smirk on her face."What ya going to do about it?"

His eyes widened, his mouth worked but nothing came out. _I sounded like I was flirting, didn't I? _

He stared her down, his gaze boring into hers. "What do you want me to do about it?" He moved closer and her breath caught in her throat.

_Is he going to kiss me? Do I want him to kiss me? What am I doing? _She took a step backwards and she thought she saw a flicker of disappointment in his eyes. _I must be imagining things. We always tease one another. _But before she could say anything, there was a call of "Hey kids!" behind them.

Hughes came up behind Roy and wrapped an arm around him. He looked from one to the other. Riza could feel the blood rushing to her face.

Dropping his hand, he arched an eyebrow. "Oh, sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"No, you didn't," Riza said in a rush. "Do you want to come for food?"

Roy was wearing a strange expression she couldn't decipher.

Hughes shook his head. "I have to get home and pack."

Roy frowned. "Where are you going?"

Hughes rubbed the back of his neck. "Gracia and I are going to a wedding. One of her cousins is getting married and when he found out Gracia had a boyfriend, he insisted I come."

Roy grimaced and clapped him on the back. "Oooh, meeting the family, buddy?"

Riza sent Roy a warning look.

"What if they hate me?" Hughes asked.

Riza squeezed his shoulder. "Don't be silly, they will love you."

Roy nodded. "You have nothing to worry about. And besides, Gracia is the only one that matters in the end and you haven't scared her away yet."

Hughes smiled at that. "Yeah." He nodded at them and walked off, looking a little more confident.

Roy smirked and watched his friend disappear.

"Working this evening?" Riza asked.

"Yeah, it is Friday after all." He shrugged. "I don't need to close up though. I'm owed after last night."

"Well that's something, I guess."

She felt a little disappointed. Jean and Rebecca were going out and she didn't feel like going along. If Roy was free, they could go out to the cinema or go for ice-cream. Anything to keep her mind off her pregnancy. Because if she alone, she would have time to think and she wasn't ready to make such a life-changing decision just yet.

* * *

Roy glanced at Riza as they entered the sports cafe. Neither of them was particularly into sport unless it was to support their friends but the cafe had become their usual haunt. Good hearty meals for a reasonable price were precious as a student.

He gestured towards the blue booths in the dining area. "What do you want? You should sit down and I'll get it?"

She shook her head. "I'll come with you. I would prefer to see what they have before choosing."

There were only a few customers in front of them as they waited. Roy watched her out of the corner of his eye. She was wringing her hands and his stomach plummeted. She was pretending to be ok like she always did. He couldn't imagine what she must be going through.

Roy's pocket vibrated and he took out his phone. It was a message from Chris reminding him that he was starting a half hour early.

"Sometimes, Chris drives me crazy," he said to Riza.

She gave him a sympathetic smile before turning to browse the salads.

He typed in an irritated "I know - you don't need to remind me" and hit the send button.

He also remembered the unread message from Katie earlier. He had completely forgotten about it.

Opening the message, he read: "Roy, are you free tonight?"

He bit back a smile and wrote: "Sorry, I'm working tonight but I can meet you tomorrow for brunch. You know where."

He put his phone back in his pocket as the line cleared ahead of them. Riza bought a salad and some water while Roy asked for a coffee and a toasted ham and cheese sandwich.

After they paid for their food, they found a free booth down the back. They sat down, an unfamiliar silence between them. He was still trying to shake off the weird moment between them earlier. He thought for a moment that she was flirting with him but her reaction at Hughes' arrival confirmed that she was just teasing. He was relieved that he hasn't done anything more stupid than babble. She was his best friend and she was vulnerable right now. He ran a hand through his hair and glanced at her again. Her eyes were unfocused and she was absently playing with her salad.

"You alright?" He winced immediately as soon as the words were out. She blinked and turned to look at him. "Sorry, stupid question."

"I'm fine as I can be." She drew her eyebrows together and crossed her arms. "You don't need to treat me like a delicate flower, you know."

"I'm not, Riza. You're the strongest woman I know." His voice softened and he put his hand on hers. "That doesn't mean I can't be concerned about you."

She stared at their entwined hands and he pulled his fingers away. He was doing everything wrong.

"Riza-"

He was cut short by a voice that sounded so unlike Riza that he wouldn't have believed it came from her mouth if he hadn't witnessed it.

"I'm not strong," she whispered. His eyes met hers. "Your aunt is strong. Rebecca is strong."

He frowned. "You're strong. If you don't believe in yourself, you can believe me." Her face softened and he cocked an eyebrow, "You do trust me, don't you?"

"Yes," she said softly. "Of course, I do."

"Well then, believe me, you can do whatever you set your mind to do." He leaned forward and make sure she was looking in his eyes. She needed to know how amazing she was. She didn't see the incredible woman her friends saw when she looked in the mirror. "No matter what you chose, you won't be alone. You got loads of people who would fight fires for you." She looked like she was going to burst into tears, so he smiled and added, "Or dragons?"

"Fight dragons?" She chuckled. "You're watching too much Game of Thrones, Roy Mustang?"

He pursed his lips. "I'll be happier when the book comes out."

* * *

Sitting on the couch, Riza's legs folded were beneath her. She flicked through the channels looking for something to settle on while she waited to perform her duty of telling her roommate of how fantastic she looked for her six-month anniversary date.

The blonde bit her lip. She intended to take advantage. Cleaning the apartment would be a good distraction from her whirring mind. She could have a bath, maybe put on a face mask and watch a movie. All without distraction.

At the sound of a door creaking, Riza turned her head as Rebecca came out of her room. The brunette was wearing a blue knee-length dress and her hair was spilling around her shoulders. Riza wished her hair had more life instead of just hanging limply. Rebecca stopped beside the couch and spun around.

"How do I look?"

Riza put down the remote control. "Becca, you look stunning."

Her friend grinned. "I do, don't I?"

The blonde wiggled her eyebrows. "I don't know if you're going to get to the restaurant in one piece."

Rebecca giggled before sobering and sitting down next to Riza. She took her hands and scooted closer. "Are you sure you don't want to come out with us?"

"Three is a crowd." Riza shook her head. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, Becca. Go - enjoy yourself!"

Rebecca bit her lip. "Maybe I shouldn't go?"

The doorbell rang and Riza gave her a light push.

"I'm not going to be the reason you bail on your date." Riza tried to ease her worries with a smile. "Go ahead, Jean is waiting."

She wasn't sure her smile was convincing but her friend went to the door. Riza couldn't see him from her position on the couch but she did hear his expletive-laden compliment. She stifled a laugh as he walked in. He was wearing a black suit with a blue tie that brought out his eyes.

She let out a wolf whistle. "You scrub up well."

Jean preened under the compliment. "Why thank you, Riza." He gazed adoringly at his girlfriend. "Not as well as Becs here."

Rebecca beamed and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh, you charmer, I knew I was dating you for a reason."

"Well, this charmer is going to use your bathroom before we go." Jean grinned and disappeared leaving the two women alone.

"Are you sure you will be alright here on your own?" Rebecca asked, her voice low. "I can cancel if you like and we can hang out."

"Don't be silly." Riza rolled her eyes. "I am looking forward to having the apartment to myself for once. Might get to clean the place without having you under my feet."

The dark haired woman swatted her on the arm. "Hey!"

The blonde's lip twitched. "Come on, Becca, you're messy."

"And you're obsessed with cleaning."

"Hardly!" Riza rolled her eyes. "This place needs a good clean and I've restrained myself so far." The blonde gestured to the messy coffee table. "And then afterwards, I'm going to pamper myself."

"Alright," her friend said and wagged her finger, "but if you need me, just let me know and I'll come right back." She put her hands on Riza's shoulders and squeezed. "Whenever my bestie needs me, I'll be there."

The scent of cleaning products was in the air. Riza surveyed her work and smiled at a job well done. There was something very satisfying about the aftermath of a good clean. The mugs had been washed, the old newspapers and magazines were in the recycling bin and she had dusted and cleaned the apartment from top to bottom except for Rebecca's room of course. She wasn't that much of a glutton for punishment.

* * *

After washing her hands in the sink, she made a cup of herbal tea and settled back on the couch. She took out her tablet from her satchel and logged into the university portal to download the lecture notes. The professor didn't put up the notes until after class. Riza was sure he did in on purpose to encourage his students to attend. She clicked on the download button when her phone rang. She took her phone from her pocket and sighed when she saw it was her dad. She loved her father but they didn't get on. Ever since they lost her mother, their relationship had steadily gotten worse. Still, he fed her and kept a roof over her head but she missed the love she saw Rebecca's parents had for her. And while Roy had lost both of his parents, his aunt loved him a great deal and the staff at the restaurant were all like a big extended family. She paused before answering, the hairs going up on the back of her neck.

_What if he knows? What if he can tell?_

She shoved down her paranoia. There was no way he could know. After all, besides the doctor, only she, Rebecca and Roy knew. Before Riza could press the accept call button, the call disconnected. She cursed and rang back immediately. Her father didn't like to be waiting.

"Riza," his disapproving voice said.

"Sorry, Dad, I missed your call."

He grunted. "When are you coming home? I haven't seen you in a month."

Riza grimaced. "I guess I could come for dinner tomorrow."

"Make it Sunday," he said brusquely. "Your grandfather Grumman-" the word was filled with disdain "will be in town and he wants to see you."

It figured. Someone else wanted to see her. She tried to ignore the familiar sense of disappointment.

"Alright, but I can't stay over because I have class first thing on Monday morning."

"I don't care about that, Riza. Just be here for eleven o'clock sharp."

She tried to ignore the sting those words caused. "I'll be there."

He didn't say anything; he just hung up. She massaged her temple and took a deep breath. That was the last thing she needed right now but she couldn't get out of it. She checked her tablet to make sure the notes had downloaded. Once she was satisfied that they had, she turned it off. She picked up her tea and turned on the faucet in the bathroom. A nice bubble bath called. She was sure she had earned it.

* * *

Roy balanced a box of Riza's favourite chocolates and a pizza on one arm as he locked the car door.

"Hi, Roy!"

He looked over in the direction of the voice. A familiar red-haired woman was standing two cars over. Up to a few years ago, she had been working in his aunt's restaurant. These days he usually saw her when visiting Riza; She was living a few doors down from Riza and Rebecca's apartment

"Oh hi, Cara. How are you?" He took the key out of the lock and rebalanced the pizza and chocolates.

"Good - I'm just finished work."

He smiled sympathetically. "Same."

"Your aunt does run you ragged, doesn't she?"

Roy made the mistake of shrugging and his quarry wobbled. Managing to save it, he said, "You do know Chris, don't you?"

"Still the same, I see." She jerked her head towards the door of the apartment block. "Are you going inside?"

He nodded and she waited for him on the sidewalk. They walked to the door together and she held the door open for him.

She shook her bangs from her face. "My good deed for the day."

When they stepped inside, Cara arched an eyebrow. "Who's the lucky girl? It's Riza, isn't it?"

Roy could feel his face burning. "Yeah, I'm just calling over to my friend. Emphasis on the word friend."

"Hmm." Cara tapped her watch. "It's pretty late to be dropping by for a friendly visit. It's more like a booty visit."

"Oh, haha," Roy said sarcastically as they entered the elevator.

They both got out on the third floor and parted with a friendly wave. Roy went to Riza's apartment and rang the bell. He didn't ring ahead. He wanted to surprise her. He was about to ring the doorbell again when the door opened. Riza was standing there in a pink bathrobe, her hair soaking and in her slippers. His mouth dropped open and his eyes dropped to her bare legs. He swallowed and he tore his eyes away immediately. His heart thudded in his chest, his mouth dry.

"Uh hi," he stammered. "I can go if-"

Her eyes went down to the pizza and chocolates in his arms and she broke into a smile.

"No," She tugged the bathrobe down. "Come on in, Roy." She stepped back and let him in the door.

Roy rubbed the back of his neck and swallowed again.

He didn't miss the pink tinge in her face. She dipped her head. "I -uh - I'm going to get changed into pyjamas."

"Ok," Roy said weakly.

She dashed into her room and he put the pizza box down on the coffee table. He should have rung beforehand but she did look happy to see him if albeit embarrassed. He went to get some plates and cutlery. He didn't dare sit still lest his brain returned to forbidden thoughts.

When Riza returned she was wearing black pyjama pants with a matching panda top.

"Cute pyjamas," he said. She stuck out her tongue and he smirked. She sat on the couch and he plopped down beside her. "Sorry, I didn't warn you I was coming, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"It was a nice surprise but don't make a habit of it. It's a bit late to be just turning up."

Remembering what Cara had said earlier he grimaced. "It's just I was thinking about you and I knew Rebecca was out tonight."

She arched an eyebrow. "Easy up, Roy, you're beginning to sound like a stalker."

"Hey!" She looked at him the picture of innocence, eyes wide. "I was worried about you, alright?"

Her mask slipped and her face softened. "I know." She leaned her head against his shoulder. "You're such a great friend to me. I don't deserve you."

"No, you don't," he teased, "can you start deserving me by eating some of the pizza I brought?"

She leaned over and opened the box. Roy's mouth watered at the pepperoni pizza.

"Seeing as you brought the food, Roy, you can decide what to watch." Riza handed him the remote control.

He hummed as he flicked through the channels. "Something lighthearted and funny, yeah?"

"Yes," she muttered through a mouthful of food.

He finally settled on a buddy cop movie they both had seen in the cinema before. He hoped it would be just as funny.

"Good choice!" She went for a second slice of pizza. "Up to anything for the weekend?"

He shook his head. He wasn't sure why he wasn't telling her about his planned brunch with Katie but he wasn't sure he wanted to tell anyone about that. _Was it a date or was it just too old friends reconnecting to see if there was anything left? And it was stupid anyway, _he reminded himself, _their reasons for breaking up hadn't changed._ He couldn't talk to Riza about it, she had enough on her mind. Hughes and Havoc would just tease him. Chris and the girls would be even worse. He would just meet her for brunch and then they would go their separate ways until they meet again.

"Roy?" Riza was waving a hand in front of his face. "You're miles away."

He grimaced. "Sorry. How about you?"

"Dad is insisting that I come home on Sunday for some dinner with my grandfather." She stabbed at a piece of pepperoni with a fork. "So, who knows what's that about."

Clenching his fists, he glowered. I've wiped many of her tears due to that man.

"Do you want me or Rebecca to come along with you?"

"No, it's just a stupid dinner. I'll be fine."

Roy put a hand on her shoulder. "How are you, really?" he asked softly.

She was silent so long, he thought she wasn't going to speak. Her eyes were wet and she whispered, "Terrified, Roy. I'm so scared."

He pulled her into his arms ignoring the piece of pizza she dropped into his lap as she embraced him and started to sob. She grabbed hold of his shirt and buried her face in his chest.

Rubbing soothing circles into her back, he whispered, "It's going to be okay."

* * *

Jean and Rebecca stumbled into the apartment, surprised to see the light on. They were even more surprised to see a sleeping Roy and Riza curled up on the couch. Riza was lying on top of Roy and he had his arms secured around her holding her in place as they both slept soundly.

Rebecca lifted an eyebrow, "Those two need to fuck like yesterday."

"If they haven't already," Jean said.

"They haven't, I would know." She grabbed his hand. "C'mon, let's go before we wake them."

"Shouldn't we, you know, wake them up?"

"No, honey, leave them right where they are." She let go of his hand to rummage into her handbag and took out her phone, a gleam in her eyes. She took a quick photo. "Blackmail material."

Jean grabbed a throw from one of the armchairs and put it over them as gently as he could.

Pressing the light switch, Rebecca snorted."They don't need a blanket. They're keeping each other warm, Jean."

"Mmmm - how about I keep you warm, Becca?"

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Just don't know**

_"Just don't know" _

_\- Unexpectedly by Jason Chen_.

Riza was warm and cosy. She squinted at the sunlight shining in between the crack of the curtains. She made to roll over into the pillow and found that she couldn't move. Something warm and very solid keeping her there. She wasn't in her bed, she realised sleepily. The pressure around her waist tightened and something bumped against her head.

_Huh?_

She opened one eye and caught a glimpse of dark hair before the mortifying events of last night hit her. Roy was here and he was holding her. She swallowed a groan and opened her other eye. Her heart hammered in her chest. It felt nice but she was hot, much too hot. She didn't remember falling asleep. She must have exhausted herself crying and he was too polite to wake her.

_Damn you, Roy._

She was draped across him, his head was resting against hers and his arms were wrapped tight around her. There was a throw over them, or rather half over them because it looked like she had pushed it off during the night.

She tried to pull out of his sleepy embrace but his grip on her tightened. Shit. She couldn't move without waking him up. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She couldn't let Rebecca walk in on them like this - she would never hear the end of it.

Opening her eyes, she shook his shoulder. "Uh, Roy?"

He jumped. "What?" He opened his bleary eyes and blinked. "Riza?" His eyes widened and his lips parted, he yelped.

She grimaced. "I guess we fell asleep."

His adam's apple bobbing, he released his hold on her. "Oh, sorry."

She stood up and stretched. "Don't apologise." She smiled at him and forced herself to look at him. "I mean I'm the one that fell asleep on you."

He waved her apology away. "I probably should have woken you but I decided to wait. And then, I guess I drifted off too."

They both laughed, embarrassment dissipating.

Riza smiled at him, warmth spreading in her chest. "Thank you for coming over last night."

"I was worried about you," he whispered. "And that's what best friends are for, right?"

She blushed again. "Yeah - I guess I'm lucky to have to. Especially for putting the throw over me. That was sweet."

Brow furrowed, Roy rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, no - that wasn't me." He turned his head and glanced at Rebecca's door. "You don't think-"

The door was closed. It had been open the night before, so Rebecca had definitely come home.

Riza put her face in her hands. "Shit. She'll never let us live it down."

The bedroom door opened revealing an unrepentant Rebecca. "Of course, I won't and neither will Jean." The brunette entered the room followed by her smirking boyfriend. "It was too cute. Jean wanted to wake you up but I couldn't bear to break up such a cute scene."

Jean nodded as Riza's horror grew. "Yeah, she posted a lovely picture to our group chat."

She turned to Roy, who looked equally mortified as he dragged a hand through his hair. "Please tell me you're kidding."

She reached for her phone, which she had left on the table. There were several message notifications.

"Oh, no," she whispered. She opened the message thread and saw was the picture of them cosying up together in their sleep. They both looked so peaceful and was that drool on Roy's chin. To her horror, her hair looked like a bird's nest. She put her hand up to her hair automatically and winced. She glared at her friend. The bitch . She held the phone up to Roy, who paled. "They're not kidding. Unfortunately. And Becca posted a caption."

"Snuggling on the couch?" Roy arched an eyebrow. "Really, Catalina?"

"I regret nothing," Rebecca declared as Jean wrapped his arms around her. "You two looked like you were enjoying yourselves. I couldn't let a moment like that slide."

Roy pinched the bridge of his nose and stood up. "Do I want to look at the comments?"

"Probably not." Jean had a gleam of mischief in his eyes. "Everyone is really happy for you guys."

Roy narrowed his eyes. "I hate you both."

Jean stretched out his palms while his girlfriend giggled into her hand. "I didn't take the picture or post it. It was all Becs." He kissed the top of her head.

Riza rolled her eyes. "You don't look sorry, Jean."

Sighing, Roy reached for his own phone. "Hughes," he muttered through clenched teeth.

Ignoring Rebecca's cackles and Jean's smug expression, Riza scrolled through the messages to what Hughes had written: Finally fucking hallelujah. Dibs on Best Man job. I always said you two were my OTP.

Roy winced. "Drunk Hughes is the worst Hughes."

Fuery had commented on how cute they were. Her lip twitched a little at Breda's comment about Roy drooling.

"I'm going to kill Hughes," Roy muttered, "And Breda." He glared again at Rebecca. "Thanks a lot."

The brunette grinned. "Loosen up, both of you. Some might say you protest too much."

Riza took a deep breath. "Becca, how many times do I have to tell you that Roy and I are friends?" She crossed her arms. "It was entirely innocent, so you can let our nosy friends know to hold the celebrations."

Her friend shook her head. "You do it." With a giggle, she grabbed Jean by the hand. "We're going for a shower." The door slammed behind them.

"I'm so sorry, Roy," Riza said as Roy plopped back on the couch.

He blew out his cheeks and exhaled. "I guess it's kind of funny and it's not like they haven't done it before."

"This time is probably a little less subtle though. It's a good job, I'm still not with Liam though. He was always a little jealous of you."

Tilted his head, he looked surprised. "He was?"

She sighed deeply and sank back onto the couch beside him. "Probably one of the reasons we broke up. His jealousy, I mean. Guys and girls can be friends without things like sex getting in the way." To her ears, Roy's answering laugh sounded a little forced. He was angry, she was sure of it. He was typing furiously on his phone and she wondered what he was writing. He must have noticed her stare and he lifted his head.

"I guess this will shut this down." He handed her his phone. "What do you think? Return your wedding gifts. Unfortunately, Riza is much too good for the likes of me and has agreed to be my Best Friend Forever. Sorry, Hughes."

_Maybe he's not mad after all?_

"You've got my approval." She let out a snort and handed him back the phone. "Poor Maes but I guess it serves him right."

"Well, he's got to know I wouldn't be cuddling him like that." He looked at her intently and she shivered.

"Yeah," she whispered. "But there would be nothing wrong with that. I mean, platonic cuddling between men is just fine."

He scrunched his nose. "Not between Hughes and me. It would be weird. We don't have a very touchy-feely relationship."

"Or romantic cuddling between men is fine too," she teased.

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling me, Miss Hawkeye, that you are having fantasies about me and Hughes. I don't think Gracia would be impressed but I'm sure Hughes wouldn't mind."

She grabbed a cushion and smacked him in the chest with it. He caught her by the upper arms and she fell against him.

"All's fair, Riza," he whispered in her ear. "If you can't take it, don't dish it out."

She forgot to breathe for a moment. His eyes were boring into hers and her body was pressed flush against his. And she realised, she really wanted to kiss him. But that was bad. A bad, bad idea. They were friends. Best friends. She didn't know how he felt and she was pretty confused because these feelings were new, or at least ones that had been gone for a long time. Could it be her hormones? She released her breath and he pulled back. Her heart was still racing. Blood pounded in her ears, her mouth dry.

_Get it together, Riza. _

"Uh, so- are you going to-" she began just as he said, "Do you want-"

Roy let out a chuckle and dipped his head.. "Ladies first."

She smiled. "Want coffee?"

"Sure."

Her stomach felt a little tender. She didn't think she was going to be able to eat anything but that didn't mean Roy wasn't hungry. The least she could do was feed him after what he had done for her.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

His eyes widened and he shook his head. "Uh, I'm having brunch later with uh- with an old friend."

"Oh?" She arched an eyebrow waiting for him to elaborate. That was odd. When he didn't, she asked, "Is it a date?"

"I don't know," he said.

Her heart sank. Well, that meant he would like it to be a date but he's not sure that she feels the same way. What was she doing feeling disappointed for no reason? She and Roy were friends and she had no business quizzing him about his dates. She cursed Rebecca again for putting ideas in her head. There was going to be nothing stopping her now after what she walked into last night. No matter how embarrassing it was, she was grateful to have Roy hold her the previous night. She was finding it hard to sleep since she found out about the pregnancy and knowing he was going to be there to help her, no matter what warmed her. He was such a good friend. Any girl would be lucky to have Roy as her boyfriend. And speaking of boyfriends, she knew she owed Liam an explanation. Liam had been good to her but they weren't compatible. Still, he deserved to know that she was pregnant with his baby.

_Oh god, what am I going to do? Could I really be a mom? I'm not ready. _

She took a deep breath and poured the hot water. Roy came up behind her and squeezed her shoulder. She swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked away the beginnings of tears. She had already fallen apart on him the previous night, she had to keep it together.

"I'm ok, Roy, I think I can handle making a cup of coffee."

Turning around, she handed him the mug. "You know where the milk is."

"Thanks." He looked her in the eyes with a soft expression. "You're crying." Using the pad of his thumb, he wiped away a tear from her cheek.

She shook her head. "It's fine. I'm fine, or as fine as I can be in the circumstances."

Needing a moment to compose herself, she poured herself a glass of water.

"I'm here for you," he said. "Don't shut me out."

"I'm not." She sighed and she turned to face him. "Honestly, Roy, I just don't want to talk about it right now."

"Alright, but if you need anything, anything at all, just call me anytime."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have a serious hero complex?"

* * *

Roy sat at the table mindlessly thumbing through an old newspaper while Riza took a shower. He picked up the paper with the intention of completing the crossword. She usually completed the sudoku but never bother with the crossword. He found it hard to concentrate when his thoughts were so loud, so he settled for trying to read it. He wasn't sure why he didn't mention Katie when Riza asked about brunch. Now would have been a perfect time. It just didn't feel right, not when his best friend was going through a hard time. Not when it probably wouldn't mean anything anyway. It wasn't as if it was a real date.

It's two old friends catching up, he reasoned. Sure they were exes but they were friends before they got together. Besides, she would be gone back to college soon and he would be right back where she left him.

_Maybe I should cancel brunch? _

He rubbed his temple. He wished he could shut his brain off. It wasn't offering him anything helpful. He knew he had to go home soon to change and shower too but he wanted to make sure that Riza was alright before leaving. He didn't like the idea of her going to her childhood home on her own. She had been miserable there. Roy might have lost both his parents but his aunt had been a great parent. She had not been as lucky. Whether it was now or in the future, he was sure she would be a great parent in spite of all that or probably because of her own personal experiences.

The door of the bathroom squeaked and Roy looked up as Riza entered the room. She was fully dressed this time but her hair was damp and falling around her shoulders. His mouth went dry and he swallowed.

She arched an eyebrow. "What are you staring at?"

He blinked. "Enjoy your shower?"

"Yeah." She looked around the room.

"Rebecca and Havoc popped out," he said answering her unspoken question. "They went to get some coffee because an instant isn't good enough for them."

She laughed and sat down at the table opposite him. "Becca keeps complaining about that." She rolled her eyes. "We have a coffee maker and she was meant to get the coffee."

"Typical Rebecca, huh?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

They lapsed into silence. He watched her, a feeling of apprehension washing over him. She was staring down at her hands, looking miles away. He wished he could help her. All he could do was be there for her whatever decision she ultimately made. Her father really had shitty timing.

_The bastard. _

"Are you sure you don't want me to go back to yours with you?" Roy asked. "I can drive you at the very least."

She looked up. "No, I'll be fine. Honestly." She played with her sleeves. "I don't plan on telling him anything just yet, not until I make up my mind. I should have spoken with Liam at least."

He reached for one of her hands and squeezed it. "Well, let me know if you need anything."

She rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away. "I don't need rescuing Roy. I am perfectly capable of dealing with my pain in the ass family on my own."

"I know that but you shouldn't have to." Sighing, he stood up. "I should get going. I need to get home and change."

She smiled at him. "Ok, I'll see you on Monday."

* * *

Riza was curled up on the armchair, her knees drawn up to her chin. She tried to concentrate on her book but she could feel Rebecca's stare from where she was perched on the edge of the couch. Not wanting to give her the satisfaction and wanting to put off the inevitable interrogation, she pretended not to notice even when her friend stood up and approached her.

"Riiizzzzaaa?"

Sighing, the blonde lifted her head. "What?"

"You know what! Tell me everything."

Riza rolled her eyes. "There is nothing to say except Roy turned up and brought pizza."

"How very boyfriendly of him."

"Friendly," Riza corrected. "Poor guy had to put up with me crying all over him. It was embarrassing enough and then you had to take a picture."

Rebecca shrugged. "How could I not take a picture? It was so cute and adorable." She plucked the book from Riza's hands. "When are you two going to take your heads out of the sand and stop pretending that you aren't perfect for one another."

"Becca, do you really think now is the right time to be thinking about a relationship? We already had this conversation. I think I have more important things to worry about than whether Roy and I are meant to be or not."

"You're not denying it - that's progress!" Riza glared at her and Rebecca made a zipping motion with her mouth. "You're right, you're right. I am sorry."

Riza took her book back.

Her friend pursed her lips. "Why do you even read that crap?"

"You mean read for enjoyment."

"Magazines are enjoyment." The brunette held her head high. "You're just a snob, Riza Hawkeye." She held out her hand for Riza to take, "Do you want to go get something to eat?"

Riza's stomach lurched. "No, but you should eat something."

"Feeling queasy?" Rebecca asked.

Riza nodded silently.

"Do you feel up to a walk?" Rebecca perched on the edge of her chair and gave her a one-armed hug. "Getting air might help and we can pick up some crackers or something."

"Alright," Riza said, "but I want to read some more of this book first."

"And you need to dry your hair," the brunette scolded. "First, I am going to make some herbal tea."

Riza opened her mouth to protest but Rebecca was gone. She smiled. Rebecca may have her faults but she was always looking out for her.

* * *

Chris looked up from her newspaper when Roy came in through the kitchen. "And where were you all night?"

Roy yawned. "I fell asleep at Riza's."

She cocked an eyebrow and gestured for him to sit. "Well, did you now?"

He stayed standing and crossed his arms. "I fell asleep on the couch, alright. How many times do I have to tell you-"

"Calm down, Roy-boy," she interjected, " I'm just joshing you. You're extra touchy about it lately."

He sighed. "Riza's going through a hard time right now. I'm worried about her, ok?"

Her face softened. "Anything you want to talk about?"

He shook his head. "It's Riza's business, I'm not going to spill my guts to you."

She gave him a calculating look but she didn't press for which Roy was grateful. "Alright, you both know where I am if you need anything."

He inclined his head. "We know."

"Good." She flashed a smile, "So, see any more of Katie since she dropped by?"

Roy smiled. "Actually, I'm meeting her for brunch today."

"Hmm."

"What's hmm about?"

"Just be careful."

Roy rolled his eyes. "That's what Hughes said."

"He's not wrong." She put down the newspaper. "It was hard on you two when you broke up and I thought you had moved on, kiddo."

Roy sucked in a breath. "I thought I had too. I mean I think I have but-"

"You're not so sure right now."

He shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe."

"Don't bite my head off for saying this, Roy, but I think you should be careful about looking to the past and ruining your present."

He narrowed his eyes. "I know you were happy when we broke up."

Chris clucked her tongue. "Look, Roy, I'm not going to lie about that. I like Katie. I thought she was good for you but things were moving too fast. You were too young to be getting serious. College is about having fun and getting an education. You didn't need the pressures of a relationship with that, especially a long-distance one."

"Why does everyone else think they know my mind better than I know my own?" he muttered.

"Frankly, you still don't need that pressure," she said flatly. "You might not be as over Katie as you thought, or it may just be those rose-tinted glasses that fool you into stupidity."

Roy rolled his eyes. "Chris, you're overreacting. It's just brunch, not even a date." If that was the case, then why was he so reluctant to tell Riza? He pushed away the treacherous thought and continued, "It's not like it changes anything. As you said, we broke up for very valid reasons. I haven't forgotten them, you know."

"Good. I just worry about you."

Rubbing at his temple, he snapped, "Well, don't."

She picked up her newspaper. "When you've adopted a pain-in-the-ass kid and he's transformed into a stubborn know-it-all, come back to me."

Roy stood up. "I'm going for that shower."

Why did everyone insist on giving advice to him about his love life? He stomped to his bedroom to get his clothes. He hated arguing with Chris and his ire had disappeared by the time he got to his bedroom. His aunt was just concerned about him. He vowed to apologise to her after he cleaned up. She had a point after all.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Hi folks!

Sorry, it's been so long since I updated this.

**Summary:** Past and present collide in this chapter. Roy has brunch with Katie and reflects on how good they were together while Riza visits her childhood and struggles with her grief. A surprise discovery also has her on edge.

**Notes:** _"__It seems familiar, yet it all feels so new__"_

_-_ Unexpectedly, by Jason Chen

* * *

**Chapter Six: It seems familiar, yet it all feels so new**

Roy's heart skipped a beat as he spotted Katie. He almost missed her sitting in a booth in the corner until she stood up and she waved him over. Grinning, he walked over to join her.

"Hey, Roy!"

Her hair was up in a messy bun. She looked gorgeous in a black top with skinny blue jeans. He smiled at her and they both sat down.

He picked up the menu. "You hungry?"

"Well, yes, I am." She pushed a stray hair from her face. "I was about to eat a leg off this table when you turned up."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Good thing I turned up when I did then."

She met his eyes. "I'm glad you came."

"Me too." He smiled, a warmth spreading in his chest. "Do you know what you're getting?"

She nodded. "French toast."

"Good choice." He flipped through the menu even though he knew he would probably get his usual.

"Hi, can you I get you two something to drink?" A voice from behind asked. A waiter had come over to join them. "Oh, hi Roy."

Roy forced a smile. "Hi, Liam." He had an urge to punch the guy. Riza was in bits and this guy was walking around like he hadn't a care in the world. Then again, he reminded himself, Riza hadn't told the guy yet.

Liam looked from him to Katie and back again. "Do you need more time?"

She cast a glance at Roy who put down his menu.

"No - we're ready," he said. "I'll have an americano with pancakes and bacon."

Liam nodded and scribbled down the order before turning expectantly to Katie.

"I'll have a flat white and French toast," Katie said.

Liam smiled, took the menus and left them alone.

Bastard. He better treat Riza right when he finds out.

"Roy?"

He shook himself out of his stupor. "Sorry, Katie."

A small frown on her face, she asked, "What's with you and the waiter? I mean if looks could kill…"

Roy sighed. "He's Riza's ex, I just don't like him."

She blinked. "Oh? Why?"

"She could do better, that's all."

She bit her lip. "Were you jealous?"

"Me?" he spluttered. "Riza is my oldest friend. I just worry about her."

"You know," she said slowly, her eyes never leaving his face, "I really thought something would happen between you and Riza after I left. I was always a little jealous of you two being so close."

"Really?" Roy rubbed the back of his neck. "We're just friends. Besides, I'm not her type. Liam is the opposite of me. She's more likely to be into Havoc."

Katie had an odd look on her face and he wasn't sure what she was thinking. There was a time when he would have been able to take a good guess but things had changed so much since they had broken up.

"Well, she's missing out and I would know." Her cheeks were pink. "You're a great guy."

Roy worked his mouth but nothing came out.

"Sorry," she said.

"No," he managed. "Thank you. I think you're pretty great too." He smirked. "I mean pretty and great."

"Nice to see you haven't lost your touch," she shot back. "Been practising those one-liners?"

* * *

Riza laughed as Rebecca pulled her by the hand. The two women had picked up their grocery shopping. The blonde decided to treat her friend to a hot chocolate before they went home.

Turning the corner, Rebecca asked, "Is that Roy? Who's the girl?"

Riza followed her friend's gaze. The woman was tugging on Roy's arm and he was laughing.

"Katie."

"Katie?" Rebecca arched an eyebrow. "The Katie! His ex?"

"Yeah," Riza said sharply. "The one that broke his heart." She tore her eyes away. She couldn't believe that Roy didn't tell her that's who he was meeting for brunch.

"How come I didn't hear that they were back together?"

"I didn't know," Riza said coldly. "He told me he was meeting an old friend. He never told me it was her."

Her friend bumped her shoulder. "They're looking very cosy for old friends, Riza, you might want to make a move if you want him. Looks like Katie wants him back."

Riza pressed her lips together. She had been the one to comfort him when they broke up and he didn't think enough of her to say even she bared her secret to him.

"Riza?" Rebecca put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey?"

Riza shook her off. "Don't be stupid, I'm annoyed that he lied to me about her. When I told him my biggest secret. Why did he feel like he needed to lie?"

"Riza, you're overreacting," her friend spoke gently. "They're having lunch. It's not uncommon for people to meet their exes. And to be honest, you don't always want the added pressure of having your friends know."

"Yeah, I guess."

Her anger dissipated as soon as it came. It was brunch. It didn't mean anything. If Roy was getting back together with Katie, he would tell her in his own time.

"Are you sure that's what is bothering you? Because honestly Riza if you want him I'd help you bury her."

"Becca, shut up." Despite herself, Riza's lip twitched. "No, for the last time, Roy and I are friends."

Rebecca looked like she was going to argue. "Come on, let's go get our hot chocolates."

Brunch had been nice despite the awkward conversation in the beginning. Roy wasn't ready to say goodbye by the time they finished, so he challenged her to a game of Street Fighter in the local arcade for old times' sake. The devilish smirk on her face told him she was just as competitive as ever as did her wiping the floor with him in Street Fighter although he returned the favour in a game of Donkey Kong.

"Just like old times!" Katie threw her head back and laughed.

Roy's lip twitched. "We always had a good time together."

She sobered. "Yeah, I miss you."

Her voice was husky and Roy's eyes drifted to her lips. She used to wear a strawberry lip balm. Did she still taste of strawberries? He swallowed. This was stupid. He was letting himself forget the very real reasons they broke up. He was supposed to be over her. They weren't ready for a long-distance romance. She lived on the other side of the country. Still, he couldn't help but remember how good they used to be together. Was the harm in spending time together?

"I'll walk you home," he suggested.

The weather was nice and the sun was out. He wanted to take advantage of the time he had left with her before she had to head away again.

"Why don't we cut through the park?" She looked at him hopefully. She lived on the other side of the park.

"Sure, that sounds nice." He offered her his arm and she took it. "I haven't seen your parents around lately.

She froze. "I can't ask you in."

"I wasn't asking for an invite," he said.

He wondered at her reaction. Did she not want her parents to know she had seen him? He had always gotten on well with her parents even if like Chris they weren't too upset at the breakup.

"My brother and sister are home," she continued. "It's kind of a family thing."

"Alright," he forced a smile.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I made things weird, didn't I?"

He shook his head and she arched an eyebrow.

"Maybe a little but I did too." He sighed. "I mean it's okay if you don't want them to know. I - I haven't talked to my friends about us either. Well, except for Hughes and I didn't exactly tell him."

"Take a breath, Roy." She patted his arm. "It's not that. It's just not a good time at the moment."

He searched her face and then smiled softly. "Alright, I guess I'm just acting like an idiot."

"I've always liked idiots for some reason."

"Well, it takes one to know one-"

She bumped her shoulder against his. "- so I must be one too."

* * *

Riza dusted the mantlepiece. Her father wasn't the most conscientious when it came to household tasks but her grandfather was visiting, he could at least have made more of an effort. It's not that the house was dirty. It just felt unlived in, impersonal, devoid of any colour like her life since her mother passed away.

Her father wasn't home when she arrived. That was nothing new. Her friends had always been a better family to her than her blood relations.

Her stomach felt tender and she wasn't hungry. She hoped she would be able to get through dinner without rushing to the restroom. Her hand went to her stomach. She had no idea what she was doing. She wished her mom was here. If her mom was still alive, she could talk to her about everything. Moms were supposed to be able to tell their daughters what to expect, be there to hold their hand and let them cry on their shoulder when things got to be too much. Riza had been robbed of that. Touching the locket around her neck, she blinked away the beginning of tears. There was nobody that she felt like she could go to talk about this. Her chest felt heavy, a wave of melancholy washing over her. She had been thinking a lot about her mother ever since she saw the positive pregnancy test. Her mom had been in the same position - young, terrified and pregnant.

Riza dropped the duster and climbed up the rickety stairs to her childhood bedroom. It felt like an age since she had lived in this house when it hadn't even been two years. She opened her closet and pushed the clothes aside to pull out the cardboard box at the back. The box was filled with her mom's things. About a year after she died, her dad decided to get rid of all her stuff and Riza saved some of the things for herself. This box was all she had left of her along with some photographs and the locket that hung on a necklace around her neck. She placed the box on the bed and went to open the window. The room felt stuffy and it wasn't just the oppressive atmosphere of her childhood home. She went to the window and opened it. Her bedroom overlooked the driveway and there was still no sign of her father's car. Good. She would rather not be disturbed when looking through her mother's things. She slipped out of her shoes and sat crossed-legged on the bed. Carefully opening the dusty box, she pulled out the diary which she had left on top of her precious momentos. A lot of what she knew about her mother's history came from this diary. Her father loathed to discuss it and Riza had been too young when her mother was alive to ever pose those questions - questions that were at the forefront of her mind. Had her mother married for love or because she had been trapped by her pregnancy?

"What should I do, Mom?" she whispered. "I'm terrified and I need you."

Tears pricked at her eyes and she blinked them away. Getting emotional wasn't going to help her any.

Her phone beeped and with trembling fingers, she pulled it out of her pocket. There were two messages from Roy. She heard the phone earlier but ignored, not wanting to think about the reasons why seeing Roy with Katie had bothered her so much. A lump formed in her throat.

Why wouldn't he tell me about Katie?

She didn't know his reasons but Rebecca was right about one thing. She had no reason to be annoyed, not really. She was being unfair to him. He had been the one person she could rely on when she lived with her dad. He had been her safe-haven and he still was.

Instead of replying to his message, she steeled herself and hit the call button instead. He picked up the phone almost immediately.

"Riza!"

His voice filled her with warmth.

"Hi Roy," she said softly, "sorry I didn't reply. I've been busy cleaning up."

"That's ok." She could almost hear the smile in his voice. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I know what your dad's like."

Every time she visited, she went back to college in a black mood. It made her wonder how she had ever managed to cope with living here.

"Some say that absence makes the heart grow fonder, well in my case absence makes me less forgiving."

"I can't blame you there."

She let out a chuckle. "How did brunch go?"

"It was nice."

She didn't respond hoping he would elaborate.

"Um - Riza?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know when you'll be back tomorrow? I'm working in the restaurant but I could probably drop by your place if you're home before six."

"I don't know, Roy. I guess it depends on how things go here. I'll let you know if I am. I can always drop by the restaurant."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you either way." He paused for a moment. "How are you doing, really?"

"Not great." She rubbed her temple. "I hate this house; it brings back too many memories. And I have enough thoughts going on in my mind right now."

"You should have told your father you weren't up to it."

Her grip tightened on the phone. "Don't patronise me, Roy. You know my father as well as I do. He didn't give me a chance and I do want to see my grandfather. He's one of the few members of my family I can tolerate."

"Sorry," Roy said.

Riza sighed and lay back against her pillows. "Look, Roy, it's fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright. Just promise me you'll take care of yourself."

"Bye, Roy." She smiled. "I promise I'll be on my best behaviour." She hit the disconnect button before he could say anything else.

_He is such a great friend._

* * *

Grumman whistled as he got out of his car. His son-in-law's car was nowhere to be seen but he hoped Riza was at home. The front door opened revealing his granddaughter in the doorway.

"Grandfather, it's been a while."

He smiled. "How is my darling granddaughter?" He swept her into a warm hug when he reached her. "It's good to see you, dear."

"It's good to see you too."

He pulled out of the embrace. "Where is your father?"

Riza shrugged. "I'm not sure but he'll be back for dinner I'm sure."

He nodded and inwardly sighed. That man was a mess and he had been little or no help to his granddaughter since she lost her mother. He tried his best not to be critical of the man given his estrangement with his daughter and he didn't want it to happen again.

"I was just about to make some tea," Riza said.

"Ah, sounds just like what I need. Lead the way, dear."

They went inside and Grumman looked around as he walked inside. He could smell the furniture polish and he strongly suspected Riza had spent the morning cleaning. He frowned but stayed his tongue.

"Let's go to the kitchen."

They entered the kitchen which had a large window which brightened the room giving it a more welcoming feeling than the rest of the house. Riza went to turn on the kettle and Grumman took a seat. She looked tired and a bit pale. He hoped that her studies weren't becoming too much for her. He could see the tension in her shoulders as she set about making the tea and he frowned.

When the tea was made, she poured him a cup and let him fix it how he liked it with plenty of milk and sugar.

She scrunched her nose at the third spoon of sugar. "I don't know how you can drink that."

"I guess you're sweet enough." He chuckled. "But this old man is bitter but craves sweetness."

Her lip twitched. "How are we related again?"

"Ah, your mother was the same."

Her expression sobered. "Actually, can I talk to you about Mom?"

He arched an eyebrow. "Of course, you can ask me anything?"

"There's something I wanted to know for a while but I've been afraid of asking." She bit her lip and he nodded encouragingly despite his suddenly dry mouth. "Did you throw Mom out when you found out she was pregnant?"

Grumman's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Your mom took off because I didn't approve of her relationship. I didn't know she was pregnant." He rubbed his chin. "I didn't know she was pregnant until after she had you."

He had so many regrets especially those lost years with his daughter and Riza. When his daughter had eloped with Berthold, he had been so angry, his pride wounded. It was several years before he made up with her, got to know his granddaughter and decided to reluctantly accept his son-in-law into the fold.

"Grandmother didn't approve either."

"No, but she was always better than me at talking to your mother. She was very angry at how I handled it. She blamed me for your mother leaving."

"She wrote her letters," Riza said. "I saw some of them begging Mom to come to visit."

"Your mother sent us a letter on your first birthday telling us we were grandparents. It was a surprise and it explained why she ran away. But, Riza, she was wrong, we would have supported her if she stayed."

"You say that now, but would you?" She fixed her eyes on his. "I mean you didn't like my father."

Grumman dipped his head. "I don't know, but we did accept it in the end." He looked up again. "Where is all this coming from?"

"I was doing some cleaning out today and I have some of her things including her diary."

"You made your mother so happy you know." He reached across the table to pat her hand. "She loved you so much. "And I'm lucky that she was willing to forgive me and let me back into her life and introduce me to yours."

"I loved her too." Her eyes were wet. "It sucks that she's still not around."

He swallowed a lump in his throat. He was sure there was something she wasn't saying.

"I know I let down your mother but I want you to know that you can come to me for help if you ever need it. If college isn't for you or you want to study something else, I'm not going to judge."

She wiped her eyes. "College is fine, Grandfather, but thank you."

"If you're sure…"

"I am." She smiled and it eased his disquiet.

"So, how is your young man?"

Rolling her eyes, Riza poured her tea. "Grandfather, I told you Liam and I broke up."

"No, no, your friend, Roy-boy."

She shook her head. "I wish you wouldn't call him my young man."

**To be continued...**


End file.
